Tsuna, the Cielo Mage
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: When Tsunami made eye contact with those beady onyx eyes, she knew a change was coming and her life was no longer going to be the same from that moment forth. Fantasy AU! All/Fem!27
1. Forgotten Dreams

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello everybody! I know it's been a while since I last posted anything on Fanfiction, but I ran into a bad case of writer's block. It was terrible, seeing how even though I so badly wanted to type, I couldn't find the motivation for any of my fanfics. Let's not forget, I've recently taken a break from anime, but I dug down deep I have found my love for KHR once again. I've also been wanting to write something with a fantasy element, so here I go and I hope you all enjoy my new story!

 **Tsunami:** Yay a new story!

 **Reborn:** So basically the fantasy version of Sky Reborn

 **Kei-Kei:** Hey, just because they might share a slight similarity do not make them the same!

 **Reborn:** Whatever you tell yourself.

 **Tsunami:** Reborn be nice to Kei-san! Her and her friends who lend her their help worked hard on this story.

 **Kei-Kei:** Thank-you Tsu-chan! Enjoy the new story, everyone!

 **Beta by:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 _I once dreamed a dream_

 _A colorful dream of splendor and wonder_

 _It was a magical world of awe, joy, and vision_

 _But like all dreams, it began to fade away, and soon it was forgotten_

 _Becoming nothing more but a forgotten dream_

 **Chapter One**

 **Forgotten Dreams**

Unaware that she had fallen asleep, a young girl, the age sixteen, dreamed about a long and almost forgotten memory, remembering fondly of a little girl, standing in the forest with her parents. She wore an expression of awestruck when she saw her mother say a short spell, and instantly in seconds, colorful and vibrant fireworks lit up the night sky. Seeing such an expression on the little girl's face, the father decided to show off, saying a spell that was unfamiliar with the young child, but her attention was stolen when she saw the fireworks take the form of cute dancing animals in the sky.

There was more than just the private firework show that was remembered fondly, but also the summoning of a beautiful mermaid with an angelic voice, fairies dancing, and other magical beings as she was surrounded by the splendors of magic. The eyes of that little girl spoke of undying love for both her parents and for the magic itself. A little girl who had a dream, a dream to one day to be a great mage like that of her parents. Not the failure that she had mistakenly turned out to be.

"Sawada Tsunami! You're up next!" Brown eyes jolted open at the angry sound of her teacher, who was glaring at her from where he stood at the front of the class. Standing before his desk, facing the rest of the class was a cute girl with short orange hair, who just got through saying a spell which demonstrated her skills as a Sole Mage, a type of mage who possessed Sun Magic, allowing one to utilize its pure force and enhance it physically or into weaponry. Sole Mages were also capable of casting spells based on light and could perform healing spells.

Tsunami recognized the girl to be Sasagawa Kyoko, a very popular, sweet, and kind girl, who had just got through healing an injured bluebird. Now it was Tsunami's turn to appear before the class; along the way, Tsunami was nothing but a bunch of nerves, aware of the treatment she would receive if she failed. Upon making her way to the front, Kyoko wished her good luck, before taking her seat beside a girl wearing a bored expression with long dark hair who began chatting with her.

Tsunami was aware of Nezu-sensei's ways of embarrassing students, who were, in his eyes, complete failures, in front of the entire class. "Since you are a Cielo Mage, I would like you to demonstrate a fire spell to the class," ordered Nezu-sensei, aware that fire spells were one of Tsunami's weak spots, only able to perform a few basic spells, but she was proficient when it came to healing spells.

Tsunami was a Cielo Mage, a mage who possessed Sky Magic. This type of magic allowed her to manipulate the various aspects of all other magic types and can purify everything it touches. There's a reason why amongst the different types of magic there were in the world, it was the rarest, and only a limited amount of people were seen to possess this type.

Taking out her wand, hands shaking slightly, anxiety getting the best of her, she ended up dropping her wand onto the ground. This action caused her to flush from the embarrassment of her own clumsiness, hearing a few of her classmates' snicker, hearing "Clumsy Dame-Tsuna" come from a few who were saying teasing things about her. Trying to block out all of the negativity that came from her classmates, Tsunami took a deep breath, closed her eyes to relax her nerves, and once she was calm enough, she said the spell out loud.

"Magnus Igne Ardens!" Seconds after the spell was said, nothing but pitch-black smoke filled the classroom. Students were rushing out of the room from inhaling the black fumes while others began opening the windows. Poor Tsunami was confused at what she could've done wrong, seeing how she said the correct spell yet the end result was not what she expected.

"Sawada Tsunami!" Tsunami flinch at the angry tone of Nezu-sensei, "You are nothing but a failure of a mage! Look at the mess you made in the classroom. You get nothing but a failing grade for this assignment!" he yelled angrily in her face, each word, no matter how redundant, was a sting at Tsunami's inability to be a proper mage. When school was finally over, Tsunami was happy to see the familiar sight of her mother's bakery, especially after the hard day she had at school.

"Welcome back, Tsuna-nee!" a voice greeted Tsunami eagerly. Walking through the front door, Tsunami spotted her mother's assistant Fuuta. Despite his young and cute appearance, Fuuta was twice Tsuna's age. This was due to him being half-human and half-elf, beings known and recognized for their extraordinary magical abilities, along with their eternal lives. Elves aged a lot slower than humans, the same for half-elves, though just a little faster than a pure-blooded elf, yet still slow for a human. Returning the greeting, Tsunami saw that Fuuta was placing a tray of freshly baked peach tarts into the display out front, sweeping her eyes over the small crowd of people that were inside the bakery today.

"Is it only you down here today, Fuuta?" Tsunami asked, making her way behind the counter to place down her school bags.

"Yep! Business has been slow today, so not many of Mama's summonings are around. Those that are, are upstairs helping out Mama in the clinic," he answered Tsunami, before greeting a new pair of customers that just walked inside. The establishment that Tsunami's mother owned was both a bakery which was downstairs and a clinic which was upstairs. To access the clinic, one could take the flight of stairs located inside the bakery right behind the counter after walking through the door. Or they could enter through the door located outside, on the side of the building, which would lead them inside to the reception area that would later take them upstairs.

Taking the flight of stairs, Tsunami made her way to her mother's office, bypassing a beautiful woman with long luscious curls of light-pink hair, fish-fins for ears, and wearing the assigned yellow and white nurse's uniform. The woman smiled and waved at Tsunami, who recognized the woman to be one of her mother's summonings. Reaching the office, Tsunami saw her mother standing there, holding a dark-blue crystal vial in her hand that she was examining when a wide smile appeared on her face once she saw who was standing in the doorway of her office.

"Tsu-chan! Welcome home!" her mother cheerily greeted her like normal, placing the vial back down on the shelf and picking up another; this one was pink and shaped like a heart. From a sole glance at both mother and daughter, one could tell that Tsunami inherited most of her looks from her mother Sawada Nana, such as their large warm chocolate eyes and brown hair that was kept at the same length, along with their petite and thin build. Though unlike Nana, Tsunami's short locks were more tousled and just slightly spiky, which she inherited from her father.

"I talked to Fuuta-kun downstairs, and he told me how there weren't that many customers today." Tsunami watched her mother place the pink vial on the desk, giving all of her attention to her.

"Mm, they're not many customers here, but I do believe Fuuta-kun could probably use your help down in the bakery," Nana jovially advised, when she suddenly snapped her fingers. "That's right, I believe we are running low on Rainbow Pastel Cheesecake. Tsu-chan can you run to the kitchen and began making some more? Those are our number one top-selling desserts," Nana kindly asked of her daughter, who simply smiled and agreed.

"Sure. No problem, Kaa-san!" Tsunami left to attend downstairs, making her way into the kitchen but not before grabbing an apron first. Once her frilly orange apron that Nana got for her as a birthday present was tied around her waist, she set off to work, starting with making the crust first. Tsunami was so busy, caught up in what she was doing, that she didn't notice how much time had passed. The cheesecake was almost finished when she heard Fuuta called out her name, asking her to fill in for him while he went and made an errand.

Placing the finished cheesecake in the refrigerator to cool, Tsunami began filling in for him, welcoming customers and taking their order. When there were no more customers left to greet or take orders for, Tsunami just stared out the window, deep in her own train of thought, sometimes, even recalling all of the assignments she failed in school today. "Sometimes I wish I was a Sole Mage, then maybe things would be easier for me," Tsunami vaguely wished, elbows pressed down on the counter, hands placed against her cheeks.

Tsunami was aware that she possessed one of the rarest magical types in the world, yet why fawn over something that she couldn't even use properly. Beside healing spells and a few basic spells, Tsunami was an inadequate Ceilo Mage. A mage who couldn't even grasp the full potential of her own powers. Sometimes, Tsunami was angry that she inherited her father's magical type and not her mother's, who was a Sole Mage and one of Namimori's top five healers.

While Tsunami at least inherited some of her mother's healing abilities, she was nothing like her father, who was a well-respected and powerful Ceilo Mage. Tsunami only felt worse, seeing how graduation was soon approaching and her grades weren't looking all that great, meaning she couldn't fail any of her finals. If some student's grades were not high enough, he or she would need to pass all three finals in order to graduate.

"I really hate my life sometimes," sighed Tsunami, then she heard someone enter the bakery, catching sight of a large familiar frog hat.

"Yo! Usagi-hime," greeted a monotone voice, belonging to a boy with light green hair and eyes of the same color. Under his eyes were blue triangular markings. Tsunami knew the boy's name to be Fran, someone who appeared once a month and always ordered a large number of desserts.

"Hello, Fran-kun. So, will it be something different today or the same as usual?" asked Tsunami, by now familiar with his order which seemed to always be the same.

"Today it's different. The 'Self-Appointed Prince-Who-Is-An Idiot' would like a slice of the Strawberry Mousse Cake. The 'Flamboyant-Perverted-Drag Queen' would like a slice of the Lemon Meringue Pie. The 'Loudmouth-Idiot-Commander' a Peach Tarte, and a few Strawberry Eclairs for the 'Money-Lover-Baby,' and a slice of the Triple Chocolate Devil cake for the boss." Every time Tsunami heard Fran's nicknames for his friends(?), she couldn't help but wonder who exactly were these people and if they were aware of the nicknames he had given each of them. Which were insults, except for the one who he called the boss.

"Okay, and what would you like Fran-kun?"

"Usagi-Hime."

Upon hearing this, Tsunami shot Fran a blank stare who returned her stare with his normal deadpan expression. "...Fran-kun, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not on the menu."

"Until the day you realize my true intentions. Which is never because you're too oblivious. So just get me two slices of Rainbow Pastel Cheesecake." Fran's words left Tsunami confused, not understanding the true meaning behind what he said. Then again, she barely understood half the things Fran came up with, but nevertheless, he was good company. He casually mentioned to her how his companions were nothing more than a gang of complete nuisances, especially the 'Self-Appointed Prince-Who-Is-An Idiot,' who seemed to love throwing knives at his head.

Upon hearing this, Tsunami felt a little worried for Fran's safety as this 'Fake-Prince-Sempai,' another name for this prince-person who Tsunami did not know the real name of, sounded as if he was bullying Fran. Once all of the desserts were neatly and safely placed in a large pale pink bag with the bakery logo printed on the front, she wished Fran well when it came time for him to leave.

For the rest of the day, things were slow at Nana's Bakery; Tsunami saw how the sun had at least an hour and a half before it would set. In the kitchen, Fuuta was washing the dishes, while Tsunami was still at the register when she heard the bells from the door jingle, signaling that a new customer had arrived, but when she looked at the door, no one was standing there.

"Weird. I could've sworn I heard someone walk in." Tsunami was so busy staring ahead that she didn't notice the tiny figure down below who made his way inside, hopping up on a chair that sat close to the counter. Grabbing a menu, he began looking it over. Tsunami, on the other hand, went back to daydreaming and dreading the thought of going to school the next day when she felt something smack her in the face.

"Ouch! Why did a menu just hit me?" Tsunami stared at the bakery menu confusedly, when she heard the demanding voice of a child call out to her. "Oi. Dame-Tsuna, get me a slice of Mont Blanc Cheesecake and an espresso." Upon finding where the source of the voice was coming from, which was nearby, Tsunami was taken aback by what greeted her.

"... Oh, you _so_ gotta be kidding me." Tsunami didn't know why, but the moment her eyes made contact with those large soulless onyx eyes, she felt a disruption in the air, a premonition, her _'woman's'_ intuition blaring the alarms, all of which told her to be aware of this small tiny person.

Tsunami felt a fork smack her in the face this time.

"Dame-Tsunami, stop daydreaming and get me my order already." The talking infant sounded as if he was getting annoyed with the way Tsunami was just staring at him. She didn't know if she should either feel insulted, confused, or... scared as something in the back of her mind warned her against upsetting him.

After regaining her cool, Tsunami tried to gently talk with the infant, who, for some reason, was wearing clothes made from high-quality material, an all black four-piece suit with the exception of the clean and crisp orange collar shirt peeking out from underneath. Concealing most of his hair, except for the adorable curly sideburns, was a black fedora with a thick stripe of orange going around it. Sleeping on the brim of the hat was a chameleon, and worn around his neck was a yellow plastic looking pacifier.

"Umm, did you perhaps lose your mom? I can help you find her if you want?" Tsunami smiled, thinking back to one of her mom's most famous and younger client. A little boy named Lambo, who would make a fuss when his dad would bring him in for his yearly vaccine shot or whenever he caught a cold.

"Dame-Tsuna, I knew you were slow, but I didn't think you were this slow," came the harsh insult from a mere one-year-old.

' _Well excuse me for trying to be nice and to save my own sanity!'_ Tsunami mentally defended herself, turning around to make his order. Though, it was a bit uncomfortable as she felt him following everything she did with keen eyes. This set her a bit on edge, but soon his order was handed to him.

First, he took a bite out of the Mont Blanc Cheesecake, before reaching over to grab the espresso to take a sip. The next seconds were spent in tense silence, the infant said nothing but just stared at Tsunami, who was nervously awaiting his verdict, feeling as if she was nothing more than some lowly servant waiting for her master's opinion.

"The dessert is good, but you could've done better with the espresso," the infant gave his honest opinion as Tsunami released a sigh of relief upon hearing his verdict.

"Tsu-chan, you can-Oh, and who is this handsome fellow?" After making her way downstairs, Nana stood beside Tsuna as she caught sight of him.

"Ciaossu Reborn." the infant, who introduced himself as Reborn, greeted her mother.

"Oh, that's right! Papa said that a friend of his, named Reborn, might be popping in for a visit today! Well, hello, my name is Sawada Nana, and this is our adorable daughter Tsunami. I do hope you enjoyed your dessert. Tsu-chan helps make the majority of the desserts here," Nana casually informed their guest, talking to him like she would any normal customer, not minding the mere insanity of the situation but rather rolling right along with it.

"Tsu-chan, Mama has to stay overnight as I have a client who is arriving late and is in need of my help. I'm going to have Fuuta-kun stay with me since I might need his assistance, but I want you to head home as this is a school night and you have to get up early tomorrow," Nana informed Tsunami, who later, after wishing both her mother and Fuuta well, headed home, missing when a certain someone began following after her, but not before Nana said something that made Reborn pause.

' _I hope you find someone who will help rid you of that awful curse, Reborn-san.'_ Tugging on the brim of his fedora, Reborn hid a smirk. "Sawada Nana's reputation isn't just for show it seems," said Reborn, following after the younger brunette as she headed out.

* * *

Tsunami was halfway home, just about to reach the forest, when she felt something hop onto her shoulder and saw it was none other than Reborn, casually sitting there. "What are doing here? Why are you following me home?" Tsunami questioned the infant, entering the forest where her house was located.

"I'm a guest and your newly assigned tutor." Hearing this Tsunami almost tripped over a log. Thankfully she was quick enough to regain her balance. "Tutor?! What could you possibly teach me? I mean, I'm older than you! You haven't even begun school yet!" she pointed out.

"Sawada Tsunami. A failure of a Cielo Mage. In most of your classes, you score the lowest, and if you don't pass all three of your finals coming up soon, you'll fail and will not graduate. I might not look it, but... I know a lot more than you think." After hearing this, something told Tsunami that she should believe him. Walking farther into the forest, Tsunami spotted something small and gray lying on the ground, and when she looked closer, it was an injured small gray kitten.

"Poor thing, what could've possibly happened to it?" Just as Tsunami reached out to it, the kitten opened its eyes and began glaring at her. It struggled as it tried to get back on its feet but was too injured to do so.

"It's okay. I won't harm you. From the looks of it, you've lost a lot of blood." Tsunami examined the large bleeding gash on its side, along with a few minor cuts on its four legs. "I should be able to fix you up, but I got to take you home in order to do so. Trust me. I will not harm you." She smiled gently at the animal whose green eyes stared back up at her with reluctance, but after weighing its options, it knew it'd at least be better in her hands than staying out in the forest to die.

Sensing the animal placing its trust in her hands, Tsunami extended her arms out to it again, though before she could touch the cat, the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention, followed by the sound of wolves howling throughout the forest. Listening closely, Tsunami began to panic as she identified what creatures those howls were coming from.

"Night Wolves," Tsunami muttered fearfully; looking at the sky, she saw how the sun had set. The sky had turned to night, voidless of any clouds. She wasn't the only one who was paying attention to the sky, Reborn was too, hopping down from her shoulders. Not that Tsunami noticed, as she reached down to gently pick up the injured animal and was about to continue on her way, only to pause when a bright glow of light caught her attention. It was short-lived, but the burst of yellowish light was blinding as Tsunami had to cover her eyes until the light died down a second later.

Unshielded her eyes, Tsunami felt her jaws drop in utter shock at what she was seeing before her. "R-R-Reborn?" she questionly called out his name, only to flinch when eyes darker than a black void peered down at her from underneath his fedora. The man standing before her was no longer the cute little infant who had walked into her mother's bakery and who could ride on her shoulder. His imposing height towered a few feet over her own; the infant had transformed into a man. A man who possessed an aura that spoke of authority and commanding power. It was unlike anything Tsunami ever encountered in her life.

This man terrified her to the core, despite his devilishly handsome looks, that Tsunami only regarded at the last second. The fear that his presence brought to her heart was overwhelming. "Calm down, Tsuna. I won't hurt you." No longer did he possess the cute voice of an infant, but a strong voice of a man. Upon hearing this, Tsunami calmed herself, noticing that Reborn posed no ill-intentions to her. After inhaling and exhaling three breaths, she was calm once again, though it was only short lived as the growling of wolves got closer.

"We have to hurry and get out of this area. Night Wolves are known for being ferocious creatures that prowl the night. Once they find their prey, they will not rest until it is captured. We must move. Now!" Reborn urgently ordered. Tsunami began leading the way to her house when she saw a black blur jump out in front of her.

Blocking their path, growling at them, was a large black wolf with angry slanted red eyes. Tsunami didn't know what to do, caught off guard when a gunshot rang through the air and hit the wolf in its left eye socket. Turning to look behind her, Tsunami saw Reborn holding a pistol in his left hand, before shooting her a look. "Move!" he ordered, "A mere bullet won't do anything to stop them. The only thing that can put an end to this is fire."

While the wolf howled from the pain of the bullet, the socket of his left eye regenerating, Tsunami made a break for it, Reborn following after her, but they couldn't stay free for long. Soon the wolfpack caught up to them and surrounded them in a circular formation. Tsunami heard Reborn curse underneath his breath, shooting a wolf in the head when it pounced in their direction, followed by another and another. The wolves were getting relentless, and Tsunami didn't know how Reborn could keep on shooting them.

"Rebron, you have to do something! Shooting isn't going to work for much longer. There are too many of them!" Tsunami cried in a panic, screaming when a wolf came charging up at her and was about to bit her head off with its sharp long canines if the feisty kitten in her arms didn't leap and scratch its eyes, causing the wolf to miss its target.

"There's nothing I can do. I have no magic. The only one who can save us is you, Dame-Tsuna. You are a Ceilo Mage. You hold the power to all magic. You just got to be desperate enough to bring it out," said Reborn. Without taking his eyes off of the wolves in front of them, he moved his pistol to shoot the wolf that came charging up at him on his left, without even bulging or blinking an eye.

"But I'm useless!" cried Tsunami.

"Then stop being useless! Stop being Dame-Tsunami, the girl who always runs home crying because she screwed up. The failure Ceilo Mage who can't even perform a decent spell to save her own life. If you can't survive here, then there is no way on Earth you can survive in the real world." Reborn harshly told her the cold-hearted truth that Tsunami was already aware of about herself.

' _I am a failure. A screw-up! I can't even perform a basic fire spell to save my own life. Even this kitten is braver than I am. I'm so pathetic.'_ Tsunami felt angry tears well up in her eyes as she clutched her hair in frustration, hearing the repeated gunshots that echoed from Reborn's stared at the blurry figure of the small injured kitten that stalked defensively in front of her, who had twice the resolve that she did.

' _I'm scared.'_

' _Someone._

' _Anyone.'_

' _Mama.'_

' _Papa.'_

' _Please save me!'_

Tsunami shut her eyes tight, praying for someone to save them when she heard something softly hit the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw the injured gray kitten lying on the ground, having exhausted itself and was still mortally injured. Tsunami tearfully called out to the kitten when she spotted two Night Wolves eyeing its defenseless form.

"No... Stay away from it," Tsunami softly whispered, knowing in her heart that her prayer would go unanswered, that unless something happened, that poor animal was going to end up chewed and eaten. The wolves took a step forward, and as if they had some sort of telepathic communication, they charged towards the poor injured and defenseless animal. Tsunami watched with wide eyes, desperate and frustrated tears running down her cheeks.

"No... No... NOOO!" came the desperate cry from Tsunami.

' _I'm weak. I cannot do anything to protect myself, but if I can at least protect this poor creature, then that is good enough for me.'_ In the depth of her mind, she recalled an old memory of when she was a little girl. After arriving home crying to her mother asking why was she such a useless mage, she remembered how her mother smiled and brought her into her warm and comforting arms and said, " _You know, Tsu-chan, sometimes magic isn't just about reciting spells but about what lies in here."_ Her mother pointed to her chest, where her heart lied beating underneath.

"Magnus... Igne Ardens!" Tsunami poured all the emotion she had into the spell. Reborn took notice of the bright glowing orange circle underneath his feet and saw that it covered the entire area as orange flames burst forward and consumed all the wolves in the forest, reducing them to mere ash in a matter of seconds.

' _What power. I didn't expect her to take out the entire pack by herself._ ' Reborn couldn't help but take in the lumps of ash that now covered the forest's floor. He pointed his eyes over at Tsunami, who seemed to be too weak to even walk, crawling over to the injured gray kitten and gently taking it into her arms.

"I saved you. I managed to save you. I'm so happy that you're still alive." Green eyes saw his savior cry tears of happiness all because she managed to save his life. Reborn wasn't surprised when he saw Tsunami's eyelids drop as she passed out from exhaustion, which resulted from the overuse of magic she used in executing that fire spell.

"You're not as spineless as you may think, Dame-Tsuna," smirked Reborn, bending down to lift the passed out and exhausted small teen, who was still holding the kitten, into his arms. "Now let's see if I can find your house within this giant maze of a forest," muttered Reborn.

* * *

When Tsunami opened up her eyes, she saw sunlight peering into her window and sat up as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. Removing the covers off her, Tsunami slipped on her slippers and groggily made her way downstairs; halfway down she smelt the delicious aroma of food being cooked. Entering the kitchen, Tsunami sleepily greeted Reborn, who was back in his infant form, sitting on top of a stack of pillows, and sitting beside him at the table was a mysterious silver-haired teen, eyes lighting up upon Tsunami's arrival. She said a quick greeting to her mother who was preparing breakfast and took a seat at the table.

"Dame-Tsuna, you took your time getting up. Mama thought you were gonna have to miss school today after what happened last night." Tsunami was still sleepy, so she didn't really understand whatever Reborn was talking about. Then she felt someone suddenly grasp hold of her hands, green eyes staring up at her with nothing but adoration and love expressed in them. The sight of it took her off guard, wondering why such eyes were aimed at herself.

"Please be my mate!" blurted out the mysterious silver-headed boy that Tsunami just now realized had matching silver cat ears attached to his head.

' _Wait a minute. Silver? Cat? ...Last night?!'_ Those key-words seemed to have been the jump start to trigger Tsunami's memories of last night, beginning to tremble all over as she recalled what happened. Removing her eyes off the mysterious boy, she stared at Reborn, unaware of how her mother was watching all of this play out with keen interest, even squealing like a school-girl at the silverette's proposal.

"Reborn, just what the heck is going on?!" Tsunami demanded to know.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna, you were just proposed to by a werecat," Reborn stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, taking a sip of his espresso.

"What? Huh? HIEEE!" This was sound that echoed from the white two-story house, waking all the creatures in the forest.

 **End of Chapter One**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the story! :)


	2. Future

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Wow, I'm so happy everyone like the first chapter! And I hope everyone enjoys the next one.

 **Tsunami:** Reborn, please don't force me under any harsh training!

 **Reborn:** I'm not making any promises.

 **Tsunami:** Devil.

 **Kei-Kei:** Good-Luck Tsu-chan! Enjoy the new story, everyone!

 **Beta by:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Future**

"Ano..." Tsunami was clueless on how to react to such a sudden and abrupt proposal, not to mention the confirmation that the adorable gray kitten that she had saved the other night turned out to be a very handsome werecat, was a startling revelation. Werecats were a demihuman cat race, which could be identified by their cat-like ears and tail. Tsunami looked at her mother for any help to clear up the situation, but one look at her starry-eyed mother and she knew it was a lost cause.

Her intuition told her to not rely on Reborn for any assistance, so she was left nervously staring into those adoring green eyes and felt helpless. "Why ask me to be your mate? Isn't that a little too sudden?" asked Tsunami.

"No one else is suited to be my mate. You risked your life just to protect mine. Someone like you hardly appears nor ever comes through for me. You are special, and I wish to take care of you for the rest of our lives together. I'll prove to be a providing and strong mate, so that I can protect you from any harm. So please be my mate!" the teen blurted out once again, only this time with flushed red cheeks, yet his eyes were still filled with love and adoration. This was becoming a little too overwhelming for Tsunami, who was searching for a way out.

"I... umm... Oh, school! School! I have to get ready for school, so, umm, I'll talk to you later!" Tsunami bolted from her seat and dashed up the flight of stairs. Once she was in the safe comfort of her room, she slid down to the ground with her back against the door.

"Just what is happening to my life?" Tsunami asked herself, burying her blushing face in the palms of her hands. Not wanting to think about the awkward and embarrassing situation, Tsunami decided to get ready for school. She laid out a plaid, tan and red pleated skirt, a white formal shirt, a dark-blue sweater, and a red tie on the bed before taking a quick shower. After taking her shower, Tsunami got dressed, slipping on the knee length black socks and brown loafers last, before grabbing her school bag. Exiting her bedroom, she ran down the flight of stairs, only to pause once she saw the silverette waiting for her by the door.

"Please let me escort you to school!" proclaimed the silverette.

"You don't have to-I mean I can walk there myself and you can stay here and rest. Not that I'm trying to make decisions for you or anything! I just don't want you to exert yourself too much because of me." Tsunami was aware that she was rambling, though there was some truth to what she said. Spotting the bandages that peeked out from underneath his long-sleeve red shirt, the silverette's expression turned somewhat depressing from hearing this, his silver ears flattening against his head. This action made Tsunami instantly regret what she said before and tried to cheer him up.

"But if you're up to it, I don't mind you walking me to school... umm... I never really got your name," confessed Tsunami. Hearing this, the silverette perked up immediately and straightened his posture.

"Hayato Gokudera!" he eagerly introduced himself.

"Sawada Tsunami, but you can just call me Tsuna-"

"Or Hime-chan!" piped in Nana, sticking her head from out of the kitchen. "Papa likes to call Tsu-chan his precious Sky-Hime or Tsu-Hime-chan!" Nana happily informed him, ignoring the fierce blush that was consuming her daughter's face.

"Tsuna is just fine-"

"Hime-chan! Please allow me the luxury of referring to you as Hime-chan!" Beautiful and hopeful green eyes stared at Tsunami, who felt her resolve crumble and wither away. She released a sigh, knowing a losing battle when she saw one. "Okay. Fine. You can call me Hime, but please take off the chan." Tsunami compromised with the one condition which Gokudera eagerly agreed, nodding his head.

"Alright, let's go if I don't want to end up being late." Clutching the handle of her school-bag, Tsunami made her way down the last step. Gokudera, like a gentleman, opened the door for her, but before she could step a foot out the door, she felt something land on her shoulder.

"Let me guess, you're coming along as well." Tsunami didn't even have to look to know it was Reborn who was now sitting on her shoulder.

"Of course, whether you like it or not. Let's go, Dame-Tsuna," ordered the infant.

Saying a quick goodbye to her mother and to Fuuta who was outside tending the garden, the three left for school. Stopping at the train station to take it the rest of the way, Tsunami was seated in front of Gokudera; Reborn sat on her left.

"Reborn... Are you by any chance cursed?" Tsunami asked, breaking the silence between the three of them and green eyes began to regard the infant with interest.

"Yep... And with a very annoying one at that," Reborn answered. Removing her eyes away from the window, she pointed them down at Reborn who was browsing through the Namimori Times, the city newspaper.

"Is there any way for you to break it?" asked Tsunami, before adding, "How and why are you cursed in the first place?"

"Those are questions... that I will only answer after you pass your finals," answered Reborn, flipping the page of the newspaper in his hands. Even though he appeared interested in the news, his thoughts were on Tsunami. _'She's perceptive enough to pick up the most likely option of me being cursed, after witnessing what happened the other night. Despite her abilities, her intuition is strong. Then again...'_ A flashback of yesterday night burned in his head. _'She is also not as powerless as others tend to judge.'_

Tsunami wondered why Reborn wanted to extend the wait of telling her but couldn't once she heard the train announce its destination. The group departed off the bus, walking a mile before they reached the gate of Tsunami's school. Namimori Academy was a school that taught those who were gifted in the art of magic. The school itself was a large building that branched out into a T-like shape, offering both academic classes and magical classes for students.

"I guess this is where we part-"

"Please let me stay by your side!" pleaded Gokudera with big pleaful sea-green eyes that Tsunami, since this morning, was having a hard time saying no to.

"Gokudera-kun, you are not a student here, so you can't follow me inside," Tsunami tried to reason, though the calculating look on Gokudera's face said he was trying to think of a way around it. Tsunami had to wonder why the teen was so persistence at wanting to stay by her side when white clouds fogged her vision.

"G-Gokudera-kun?!" exclaimed Tsunami once the white clouds had cleared, and she saw, sitting at her feet, the same gray kitten from yesterday.

"Werecats have the ability to change forms. This way he can follow you around school since it permits students to bring animals," said Reborn. Tsunami lent down and picked up Gokudera, in kitten form, in her arms.

"Don't worry, Hime, I will not bring you any trouble!" reassured Gokudera.

"Wait. You can talk in this form?!" exclaimed Tsunami just as the school bell rang.

"Dame-Tsuna, the bell," Reborn notified her. Clutching Gokudera in her arms, Tsunami made her way inside the building. It wasn't until she made it to the classroom that she noticed Reborn had mysteriously disappeared from her sight. With Gokudera in her arms, she noticed how his presence had drawn the attention of a few of her female classmates, some calling him cute and adorable. When Tsunami felt footsteps approach her desk, she nervously drew Gokudera closer who sensed her discomfort and began glaring at the intruders.

"What an adorable kitten. Is he yours?" asked Sasagawa Kyoko, a kind smile on her face as Tsunami began to relax, aware that unlike the majority of her classmates who treated her cruelly, Kyoko was the opposite. She was a girl with fame, who possessed a heart of gold, one of the key reasons why she was loved so much.

"Since when did you get a pet, Sawada?" Joining Kyoko was her best-friend Kurokawa Hana, the two never strayed far from each other and were known to be inseparable. Unlike Kyoko, Hana was the more mature and a straight-point type of girl, who told it how she saw it. She, also like Kyoko, never approached Tsunami with any sense of hostility.

"You can say that; I found him in the forest injured." Tsunami patted Gokudera's head as that seemed to have calmed him down so he would stop glaring at the girls as if they were going to harm her.

"Injured? Poor thing, but he seems a lot healthier now, so that's a good thing," smiled Kyoko, who had a fond spot in her heart for animals.

"So which guild do you think you might join after graduation?" the small group of girls heard one of their male classmates ask another, who Tsunami recognized to be Kensuke Mochida, one of her unsavory classmates. She watched the teen grin proudly, before answering the question.

"Obviously the Varia!"

"The Varia's? Why such a rough guild with an ill reputation as that one?" questioned one of their female classmates, who frowned in displeasure at his choice.

"Because only the toughest and strongest of men can join. There is no place for the weak in the Varia. It's a perfect guild for someone of my caliber to join!" Mochida arrogantly pointed at himself.

"Toughest of men? I'd say a ruthless bunch of monkeys if you ask me," grumbled Hana, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not to mention, it's an all men guild. Though, in a way, I shouldn't be surprised that he would pick a guild," she added, a frown marring her expression.

"Why would you say that, Hana-chan?" inquired Kyoko. Tsunami remained silent, yet wondered the same thing, scratching Gokudera behind his ears as he purred in her lap.

"In the Kingdom of Peloris, there are a large number of guilds scattered throughout the kingdom, but only a small few stand out from the rest. These guilds are recognized and viewed as the strongest in the kingdom. After graduation, you have those who will branch out and try to find jobs in their respective skill of profession, while the majority of others will try to join the guild of their choice, though the first doesn't offer the same experience as one would get from joining a guild," explained Hana, and then added,

"Though there's the issue of joining the right guild. You have guilds that are nice and you have the nasty ones, like Varia. You just have to be careful and mindful of the one you pick. Kyoko and I already made up our mind a long while ago," confirmed Hana as Kyoko smiled.

"Vongola!" Kyoko happily announced. Upon hearing this, Tsunami's eyes widen, along with Gokudera's, who was also caught off guard by their choice of guild.

Tsunami wasn't quite as knowledgeable as Hana when it came to guilds and such things, but even she had heard of Vongola. The strongest guild in the Kingdom of Peloris, it was a name that had been spread far and wide throughout the kingdom. If a person wanted to join a guild, nine out of ten times their number one choice would be that one. Though it was rumored that not all who wished to join Vongola were accepted.

"Both my brother and my uncle are members of Vongola, and I also want to be a member, especially if I want to become a great healer one day like some of the best," replied Kyoko when Tsunami heard some of the other students mention 'Vongola' and their desire of joining the strongest guild in the kingdom.

"Ne, Yamamoto-kun, what guild do you wish to join?" asked one of their female classmate. Her question was directed towards a teen of fairly tall height with short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. His name was Yamamoto Takeshi, a very popular and handsome teen with a cheerful grin on his face, and just when he was about to answer, Nezu-sensei entered the classroom. Kyoko and Hana left to take their seats, along with everyone else in the classroom.

"Alright, so I know the majority of you are aware that final exams are right around the corner, which is a mere three days away. Meaning graduation is coming up, for some of you." At this Nezu-sensei pointed his eyes right at Tsunami, who shrank down in her seat and timidly turned her eyes towards the window. Catching sight of this, Gokudera began to glare at the older man with hatred burning in his sea-green eyes.

"Depending on your grade average, some of you will only need to pass two or even just one of your final exams, but if your grade average fails to meet such requirements then you'll have to pass all three of your finals in order to graduate from here. Now, let's begin class." Upon hearing this, Tsunami began tuning out the rest of class, gently patting Gokudera's head, eyes staring out the window. The sight of the vast, clear blue sky emptied her mind and allowed her to relax. Then a question popped into Tsunami's head, _'Just what do I plan to do after graduation?'_ she asked herself.

* * *

Later that evening when school was out, Tsunami served at the register inside her mother's bakery. Fuuta placed a fresh batch of cookies into the display, and sitting on the counter close to her side, like a guard dog, was Gokudera, still in his kitten form. Reborn also sat close by when Tsunami spotted a familiar customer, only to see that a girl was accompanying him this time.

"Hello, Fran-kun! Never have you appeared two days in a row before." Tsunami smiled kindly at the teen and his guest, who was a very cute girl. Her appearance reminded Tsunami of a doll with her heart-shaped face, a petite build, and large violet eyes; she was wearing a short, black short sleeves lolita dress decorated with ruffles and bows.

 _'Adorable,'_ Tsunami found herself thinking as the girl timidly stood next to Fran. "Is she perhaps your girlfriend, Fran-kun?" inquired Tsunami when she saw Fran make a somewhat blanched expression before it returned back to his neutral one.

"No need to get jealous, Usagi-Hime, we're just distant relatives. You are the only one in my heart." This last declaration didn't seem to sit right with Gokudera, who began hissing and glaring at the other. He jumped down from the counter, while Tsunami tilted her head in confusion, once again not understanding the meaning of his words. This also earned a smirking look from Reborn and a stare from the girl standing next to Fran.

When Tsunami saw a cloud of white, signaling that Gokudera had changed forms, she watched him reach out with his hand and seize Fran by the collar of his shirt harshly. "Stay away from Hime, you frog-bastard," he fearsomely growled.

Despite the threat, added with Gokudera's frightening aura, Fran's expression was still the same, tilting his head so he could glance over at Tsunami. "Usagi-Hime, since when did you get pet?" he nonchalantly asked. This seemed to have done nothing but piss Gokudera off even more, and Tsunami got worried that a fight might break out in her mother's bakery.

"Gokudera-kun, please release Fran-kun! He is a precious friend of mine-"

"Shit, I've been friend-zoned," Fran interjected.

"I would really appreciate it if you released him... please." Hearing Tsunami beg him, Gokudera immediately released Fran and began groveling in front of her.

"Please forgive me, Hime! I have upset you!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, I'm not mad." Honestly, Tsunami wasn't upset or mad at Gokudera, she just wanted to save Fran, and at the moment, stop all the weird looks Gokudera had been receiving from the customers in the bakery.

"But as your future mate, I shouldn't cause you distress!" proclaimed Gokudera; Tsunami's face flushed the color of crimson, feeling almost every pair of eyes in the building direct themselves at her. She was the type that hated attention and hated being in the spotlight. _'I should really try to clear up this misunderstanding of Gokudera believing that I'm the right choice for a mate,'_ thought Tsunami.

"Mate? So another has finally been bewitched by Usagi-Hime's charm," stated Fran. Sometimes Tsunami wished she knew just what on Earth he was talking about.

"You really live up to the name Dame-Tsuna, Tsunami," smirked Reborn, who Tsunami had begun glaring at, though her glare only came out as a mere pout.

"Ano, Fran-kun, the order. We can't keep Nii-sama and the others waiting," the cute girl standing at Fran's side reminded him.

"Oh, that's right. I wouldn't want the Grim Reaper on my ass for forgetting to bring her dessert," muttered Fran, folding his arms behind his head, staring up at the menu behind Tsunami's head.

"Give me four Maple Apple Pies," ordered Fran before looking over at his companion. "Is there anything you want, Weak-Hime-neechan?" he asked. Tsunami sweatdropped at the nickname he gave the cute girl, who stared up at the menu before shyly walking forward.

"Umm... Can I please have a slice of the Rainbow Pastel Cheesecake?" Tsunami noticed how her voice was soft and meek; her mannerisms were timid. She smiled, hoping it would show the girl that she had no reason to fear her.

"Sure! Just wait here until I come back," said Tsunami, missing how taken back the girl was when the brunette smiled at her.

"Her smile... is very pure," murmured the girl, but only Fran and Reborn heard what she had said. It didn't take long for Tsunami to hand them their order and send them off with another smile. The rest of the day went on as normal, Tsunami taking Fuuta's place of washing the dishes this afternoon.

"So Dame-Tsuna, what do you plan to do after you graduate?" asked Reborn, watching how Tsunami dropped the glass plate she was drying in her hands, which was luckily caught by Gokudera who was helping her clean up, having volunteered to do so.

"Huh? After graduation? You know, I haven't really thought about it. Oh, that brings to a mind a question I've been wanting to ask Gokudera-kun," recalled Tsunami, stacking the plate Gokudera handed back to her along with the others.

"Ask anything you want, Hime!" Gokudera eagerly awaited her question, giving her his full undivided attention.

"Shouldn't you be attending school? I mean your the same age as I am, right?" Tsunami asked the teen with a bit of shyness in her voice. Gokudera saw nothing wrong with the questions and answered her honestly.

"I graduated early. After graduating, I decided to join a guild but later decided to leave it. I was currently looking for a place to stay when I was attacked by Night Wolves and later saved by you," Gokudera explained his situation, when suddenly his seized hold of Tsunami's hands, pinning her with a determined stare. "But next time I promise to be strong enough to defend myself and you. To prove to you I am a capable mate!" he proudly exclaimed.

"Gokudera-kun, I am very touched by what you said, but... right now how about we just be friends?" suggested Tsunami, but regretted it when she saw his silver ears begin to flatten, eyes saddening, and his once happy mood was now morse, lacking its energy from a second ago.

"I mean, I still want you at my side, Gokudera-kun! W-We can just worry about mates and stuff later, but for now, let's take things slow. I'm new to all of this." Tsunami wasn't the type that boys fawned over, especially handsome boys like Gokudera. Tsunami saw herself as nothing special, but just plain and average, not cute like Kyoko or a mature beauty like Hana, but just Dame-Tsuna.

Taking a second to think over her words, life found its way back into Gokudera, though he wasn't as happy as he was before, it was better than him being depressed.

Tsunami might've only known Gokudera for a short while, but she hated seeing him sad or depressed. "If Hime wishes to take things slow, then we'll take things slow, but... I'll never give up! I'll prove that I'm a worthy mate!" declared Gokudera.

 _'But I'm not worthy enough for Gokudera-kun,'_ Tsunami thought sadly, but kept such thoughts to herself. The two returned to doing the dishes when Reborn spoke up once again.

"Dame-Tsuna, you mean to tell me your clueless about what to do after graduation?" Reborn questioned Tsunami, sitting on the counter located in the middle of the kitchen, watching the two teens do the dishes together.

"I mean, I guess I'll find a job in the field for healers-"

"It won't do you much good. Do you want to know why most students after graduation join a guild instead of finding a job in their profession? It's because the experience is different. Becoming a great healer requires experience, growth, and knowledge. Most who search for jobs in their profession are already at a level where they will only need minimum guidance, while those weaker and striving to become stronger join guilds. A guild serves the purpose of allowing members to take quests, earn money, and yet also allow members to train and hone their magic and individual skills." Listening to what Reborn had to say, reminded Tsunami of Kyoko and Hana earlier in the classroom.

 _"After graduation, you have those who will branch out and try to find_ _jobs in their respective skill of profession, while the majority of others will try to join the guild of their choice, though the first doesn't offer the same experience as one would get from joining a guild,"_ explained Hana.

 _"Both my brother and my uncle are members of the Vongola, and I also want to be a member, especially if I want to become a great healer one day like some of the best,"_ answered Kyoko with a smile on her face.

"I bet those two classmates of yours were aware of this and carefully thought out their futures. Dame-Tsuna, you are weak and if you keep going down the road you are now, you'll never grow. It's time for you to think about your future. Besides, you'll be useless to me at your current stage." Tsunami didn't understand what Reborn meant about the last the thing he had said, but on everything else, she reluctantly agreed with him.

* * *

Later that night, Tsunami lied in her bed, Reborn sleeping in the room next to hers, and Gokudera was curled up next to her head in his kitten form. The brunette was unable to sleep, staring up at the ceiling with wide open eyes. _'I never once thought about my own future. The only thing I ever worried about was getting through each day. There isn't much I'm good at, but...'_ Thinking back to Kyoko and Hana, who already had they're future planned out, made Tsunami feel embarrassed.

 _'Crap, I shouldn't have been slacking off. Maa, maybe some sleep will ease my worry.'_ Tsunami began to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. Though as she slept, an old memory began to replay itself in her dreams. It took place when she was no older than six or seven, and their small family had just left an amusement park. She stood in between her parents, licking her vanilla ice cream cone her Papa bought for her, and drops of it were getting on the frilly pink princess-dress her mother had put her in when she heard her father ask her a question.

 _"Ne, Tsu-Hime, what do you plan to be when you grow up?"_ inquired her father, his usual 'go-happy' grin plastered on his face.

 _"Grow up? I wanna be a great mage like mommy and papa!"_ declared the little girl with glee.

 _"Ara, why do you wish to be like us, Tsu-chan?"_ queried her mother, not minding how the drops of ice cream were ruining the dress she had picked out.

 _"Because... Tsu-chan wants not only to heal people like Mama but to protect them like Papa._ " Releasing her parents' hands, she ran and stood in front of them. " _I wish to protect everything that is important to me! But Tsu-chan is not strong yet. So Tsu-chan vows to become stronger, so she can protect Mama and Papa. Cause Tsu-chan loves them very much!"_ Tsunami beamed a cheery and radiant smile at the two, who, in a matter of seconds, was taken away by her cuteness, cuddling and dotting on such a pure and adorable child she was to them.

When opening her eyes, the next morning, tears leaked down Tsunami's cheeks. Her dream wasn't bad, but it had reminded her of the person she once used to be. A strong sense of nostalgia washed over her as she quickly wiped the tears away; removing the covers, she made her way towards Reborn's room. The infant was already sitting on the bed that was made up, setting the book he was reading down beside him, making eye contact with the brunette.

"So you finally reached an answer." Judging by the tone of his voice, it was as if he had foreseen this outcome.

"Yes." Tsunami's eyes flashed with determination. "My younger self reminded me of a vow I had forgotten I made. Of a person who I once used to be. I'm weak. Useless. Untalented." Tsunami was unaware that standing in the doorway was Gokudera, hearing everything she had to say. "My skills are trash. My healing ability is average at best, but... I once made a vow to become stronger. To protect those precious to me. I'm the type of person who is a coward, but I also don't like going against a vow. I at least owe that to my younger self. So... I wish to join a guild, Reborn! " Tsunami declared with courage.

 **End of Chapter Two**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the story! :)


	3. The Exams Began

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, I know I can't say sorry enough for everyone, who was interested in the story, only for me to stop after two chapters. But at that time, I just suddenly drop out of the fandom and I'm kinda happy, as I needed that break. I found some of the ideas that I kept, but I believe I lost some. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy~! :)

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Exams Began**

Located deep within Evergreen Forest, which was filled with many beeches, sequoia, and chestnut trees, sunlight lightly shimmered through branches and onto the range of flowers that covered the rich soil ground. A cacophony of wild noises, which were caused by rummaging critters, added life to the forest. Faintly in the forest, screams of a person in distress could be heard from afar. "Reborn! Please stop shooting at me!" begged Tsunami; the young girl was currently running as if her life depended on it.

Jumping out of the bushes after her was Reborn, riding on top of an angry black boar. Its nostrils flared, speeding across the ground as it chased after Tsunami, who was also running from the bullets that were being issued from Reborn's gun. "Think of this as pre-training to get you ready for your school finals, Dame-Tsunami," answered Reborn, though there was a slight sadistic glint in his eyes that was missed by Tsunami.

"Then what's the big idea with the costume!?" Tsunami yelled back at him, when she suddenly tripped and fell on the ground, quick to turn her head towards the sky, only to see the boar soaring across it. An evil glint shined in its eyes as the boar was about to land on top of Tsunami if she hadn't rushed to her feet. She barely dodged getting shot in the leg by Reborn and squashed by a boar.

"Dramatic effect," Reborn answered coolly, dressed up in a southern cowboy outfit, shooting rounds upon rounds of bullets at the poor, exhausted, and distressed girl. She finally made it to the clearing where her house was located, stopping to catch her breath for a minute, when she heard Reborn's voice from behind her.

"No time for slacking off, Dame-Tsuna." A single charge from the boar sent Tsunami crashing through the front door, right at her mother's feet.

"Training seems fun, Tsu-chan~!" smiled Nana, drying the plate that was in her hands. Tsunami heard footsteps rushing out of the kitchen to stand by her mother.

"H-Hime! Are you okay?" exclaimed a worrisome Gokudera, bending down by Tsunami's head. Appearing in the doorway was Reborn, still riding on the boar that he hopped down from and sent it on its merry way back into the forest.

"Training went well today, Mama!" replied Reborn, stepping on top of Tsunami as if she was a mere carpet, ignoring how tired and exhausted she must be feeling.

"Devil! You're the Devil, Reborn!" exclaimed Tsunami when she felt Reborn's tiny feet standing on top of her head.

"Stop complaining, Dame-Tsuna. Your body is weak, so you must build up strength. A mage must have a strong body in order to perform powerful spells, right Mama?" Reborn directed his eyes up towards Nana, who was standing there with a smile, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yep! Performing magic spells takes a toll on the body, so Tsu-chan must build up strength; if not, your body will break down from the strain, and Mama doesn't want that to happen to her adorable Tsu-chan," stated Nana, while in the back of Tsunami's mind, she vaguely remembered such words being said from somewhere before.

"Dame-Tsuna, this is your fault for slacking off in class and not exercising your body properly." Reborn lightly kicked the back of her head before hopping down and making his way into the kitchen.

"Mama, what's for lunch?" asked Reborn, seeing Fuuta setting the plates on the table while Nana trailed after him, telling him what they were having for lunch. All the while leaving poor Tsunami on the ground, whose muscles felt too sore to even move.

"Hime, can you move?" Gokudera worriedly asked Tsunami.

"Honestly... I can't feel a muscle," groaned Tsunami, when a second later she felt herself being lifted up into the air by a pair of strong arms.

"G-Gokudera-kun! W-What are you doing?" A bright red blush consumed Tsunami's face, caught off guard by Gokudera's actions.

"Since Hime is too injured to walk, I'll carry you to the kitchen," informed the determined silverette, and before Tsunami could protest, he proceeded to the kitchen.

"Kya! How adorable~! You look like a pair of newlyweds. Maa, seeing such a sight reminds me of Tsu-chan's Papa. He was such a romantic~!" squealed Nana before getting lost down memory lane, images of Tsunami father's clouding her head.

"Tsu-chan, Papa and Mama are ranked the number one most lovey-dovey couple," commented Fuuta, already taking a seat at the table.

"Ah, that's right. Both full-blooded elves and half-blooded elves sometimes possess special abilities. I take it yours is ranking?" inquired Reborn, turning his attention towards Fuuta, while Nana was preparing drinks for everyone.

"Yep!" Fuut answered with a cute smile. Meanwhile, Tsunami found herself being in Gokudera's arms a little too long and looked up at the werecat, only to see a dreamy and faraway look in his eyes, hearing him mumble, "Married to Hime... Newlyweds..." The silverette's cheeks started to flush a light shade of pink from whatever he was imagining.

"G-Gokudera-kun... you can set me down now." Tsunami's voice seemed to have snapped Gokudera out of his daydream, though when he looked down at Tsunami, the shade of pink in his cheeks darkened, setting her down in her chair first, before taking a seat next to her.

"For lunch, we're having Mama's Special Monte Cristo Sandwiches and for dessert, Mocha Crepe Cake." Nana placed a large stack of triangular cut sandwiches in the middle of the table, along beside it she placed the dessert, before issuing out a cup of tea for everyone.

"Dame-Tsumi, eat up 'cause after lunch it's back to training." Upon hearing Reborn's instructions, Tsunami lost a bit of her appetite, placing the delicious sandwich back on her plate.

"He's gonna kill me," groaned Tsunami, who began to think that he was trying to kill her instead of train her.

* * *

There were only three days before finals began and during this duration, Reborn used this time to train Tsunami. Which consisted of him chasing her around the forest as she ran for dear life, dodging bullets and any other fierce angry creatures that Reborn picked up. He even tied large bags of flour around her waist in order to increase both her strength and speed at the same time. By the time finals finally approached, Tsunami was tired and was ready for all of this to finally be over so she could finally get some rest.

Sitting in the bleachers of the large auditorium building, which was mainly used as a practice room to help train students in their magic but for today it was being used in order to host the first exams of their finals, Tsunami saw how many students filled the large room, some sitting by friends and talking amongst themselves. Tsunami sat far off by herself with Gokudera sitting in her lap, but she was startled when something from the ceiling fell into her lap, right beside Gokudera.

"R-Reborn?! What are you doing here?" Tsunami asked the infant, who began to make himself comfortable.

"I'm here to watch you, after all, I am your-" Reborn was unable to finish his sentence when Kyoko and Hana made their appearance, greeting Tsunami, who shyly greeted them back.

"Tsuna, why is there a baby in your lap? Who is he to you?" asked Hana, who was the first to pay attention to the small infant sitting in Tsunami's lap as both girls took a seat next to the brunette.

"He's my-"

"I'm her tutor, Reborn." Instead of Tsunami answering, Reborn answered for himself, earning a poker-face expression from Hana and a giggle from Kyoko.

"He's so cute," complimented Kyoko.

"Weird if you ask me. I would ask for more information, but something is telling me not to." Hana folded her arms across her chest. Most of the students were seated inside the building, ready for the first exam, when Tsunami caught sight of Yamamoto Takeshi arriving late. The teen searched quickly for a seat when he made eye-contact with Tsunami, who timidly broke eye-contact with him first.

"Ah, it seems Yamamoto Takeshi is making his way towards us," informed Hana. Tsunami felt a warm, cheerful presence take the empty seat on her left side.

"Yamamoto-kun! Why are you running so late this morning?" Kyoko politely asked him, while Tsunami, on the other hand, felt a little nervous. She never interacted with Yamamoto before, but she knew of his popular reputation, amongst both males and females at the school. The times that she did catch a glimpse of him, he was always talking with others, a smile on his face. A smile for some reason Tsunami saw as fake. Sorta like a mask that he hid behind, but for what reason, she had absolutely no clue and was a tad bit curious why he did it. Why wear such a mask when you are loved by so many?

"Oi, Sawada Tsunami, right?" Tsunami came back to her senses when she heard Yamamoto address her. "We never really talked much before but I hope you don't mind me taking a seat next to you?" He sheepishly scratched at the back of his head, a grin plastered on his handsome face.

"I-I don't mind at all." Tsunami shot him a shy smile and sensed that the guy really did possess a kind heart.

"Haha, that's good! Oh, and the reason why I'm late is that I overslept," confessed Yamamoto, sheepishly scratching the back of his head again.

"Overslept?! Do you not know important today is? Then again, depending on your grade average that was issued out to everyone yesterday, not everyone here has to pass all three final exams. Kyoko's average came out to be a B, so she only has to pass one of her exams," informed Hana when Kyoko happily chirped in.

"Hana's average was an A. So it doesn't matter if she passes or fails any of her finals," Kyoko informed them; both Yamamoto and Tsunami stared at Hana with awe in their eyes.

"Then again Kurokawa is the top of our class, but wait-If finals don't affect you graduating or not, why are you here?" asked Yamamoto; Tsunami had been wondering the same thing when Hana pointed a blank stare at them and said,

"Because I hate to fail... at anything."

' _Wow, hardcore determination,'_ the two thought simultaneously when Yamamoto looked down at Tsunami's lap."Oi, Tsuna, why is there a glaring cat and an infant in your lap?" he asked. Looking down at her lap, Tsunami saw Gokudera glaring at Yamamoto, while Reborn just sat there looking out ahead.

"The infant claims that he is Tsunami's tutor, and yet, for some strange reason, something is telling me to believe him. So I might be going crazy. The cat is Tsunami's pet," Hana answered for Tsunami, who seemed too nervous to hold an actual conversation with the popular teen.

"Pet?" Yamamoto inquired, not minding the information about a mere infant claiming to be Tsunami's tutor. When he glanced back down at Gokudera, he reached out a hand to try to pet him, only to have Gokudera scratch him.

"Gokudera-kun! You shouldn't scratch others," Tsunami lightly scolded the gray kitten, who looked torn between glaring at Yamamoto and listening to Tsunami.

"Maa, what do you expect, Dame-Tsuna? They have a cat and dog type of relationship," Reborn smirked. Tsunami was curious about what he meant when the appearance of Nezu-sensei quieted things down.

"Alright students, today all of you will be having your first exam. Those of you who have an average equal to an "A" are eligible to graduate with or without taking all three exams." Once this was announced, the auditorium was filled with students muttering, most of them expressing envy for those who did not have to partake in taking the exams to pass. Tsunami couldn't help but share some of that envy, even though deep down she knew it was her own fault for constantly slacking off that caused her to end up in the predicament she was in.

"Quiet down students! Now for those of you whose average equals a 'B', you will only need to pass one of your exams, while if your average is a 'C', you need to pass two exams, but... if your average equals a 'D' or below, then you must pass all three exams if you wish to graduate!" After Nezu-sensei's announcement, all the students began talking amongst themselves again. Hana was the first to speak in their small little group.

"I feel for anyone who must take all three exams in order to graduate."

"Why do you say that, Kurokawa?" Yamamoto asked; neither noticed how Tsunami's face began to turn pale, listening to when Hana began to explain.

"Because the one issuing the exams this year is Nezu-sensei and he won't go easy on anyone who is nothing more than a complete failure in his eyes. He is biased and does things slightly unfairly. Honestly, I don't like him as a teacher much." Hana wore a frown on her face, before asking Yamamoto about his grade average.

"Luckily, my average is a 'C', so I only have to pass two exams in order to graduate! What about you, Tsunami?" Yamamoto asked her, though only now did the group notice Tsunami's deadly pale complexion.

"Tsu-chan, are you okay?!" asked Kyoko, concerned.

"Tsunami, do you need to go to the nurse's office?!" Joining her was Yamamoto, even Gokudera stared worriedly at Tsunami, though it was only Hana that stared at Tsunami briefly before her hand landed on the brunette's shoulder.

"...Hang in there...for all three exams." Only Hana seemed to have understood why Tsunami looked as if she was the walking dead. She felt slight pity for the brunette, knowing she was one of the ones that Nezu-sensei seemed to dislike the most.

 **End of Chapter Three**

* * *

Once again, sorry for the long wait~! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!:)


	4. First Exam

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** If anyone got ideas they would like to share for this story then please send them in. They might really help me and allow me to write out more chapters to upload. Let me also thank a friend of mine for helping me with this chapter~!

 **Beta By:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter Four  
  
First Exam**

"Alright, listen up, for the first exam it will be a one-on-one match, which you will have to demonstrate down in the arena area. When you see your name appear on the screen above, please make your way down. First up we have... Kurosaki Akane vs Kurokawa Hana!" Nezu-sensei announced. Sitting far away from Tsunami's group, an arrogant girl with dark burgundy hair stood up. Tsunami recognized the girl to be one of her bullies, who once tripped her in the hallway and called her mean things besides the usual famous nickname that she earned herself as Dame-Tsunami.

"Troublesome, first one up and it's against someone annoying. Well, might as well and get this over with," sighed Hana, before rising up as well.

"Good luck, Hana-chan~!" Kyoko cheered on her best friend.

"You can do it, Kurokawa!" encouraged Yamamoto.

"... I-I wish you good luck as well, Kurokawa-san!" Tsunami nervously encouraged the brunette, who smirked, before confidently making her way down. Once down on the arena floor, both girls stood a far distance away, facing each other.

"So you're my opponent. A little warning beforehand: give up now. You may be the smartest in our class, Kurokawa, but in terms of actual battle skills, I excessively outrank you." Akane wore a proud smirk on her face as if she already knew that by the end of this match, she would be left as the winner.

"You always had a big mouth on you. But... I wonder if you truly have the ability to back up what you said. Well, we won't know until the end of this match." Unlike her opponent, Hana seemed much calmer and collected, mind in deep thought as if she was already trying to strategize a plan. Sitting in Tsunami's lap, Reborn had his eyes on Kurokawa Hana, noticing the look in her eyes, that caused the cursed-baby tutor to smirk.

"This is going to be interesting." Tsunami heard Reborn say and was curious as to why he said that, but before she could ponder on the question, the match had begun. Down below, the silver ring Hana wore on her left index finger had a bright crimson glow emitting from the small ruby that was embedded in the ring before flames consumed her hand for a short second. Though once they extinguished, the brunette was now holding a sniper-rifle in her hand.

"Hmph, let's see what you're truly made of, Kurokawa! Pyro Anguis!" Right before Akane's feet, a red spell circle appeared, and later a small tornado of red flames shot out, only to take the shape of a snake.

"So this is a match between two Storm Magic users. In terms of brains, Kurokawa is the smartest, but when it comes to battle... I gotta say Kurosaki-san is the better between the two. I mean, she's got the best scores when it comes to our Magic Combat lessons," Yamamoto shared his opinions with the group, though as he brought up their Magic Combat lessons, Tsunami couldn't help but shudder from the memory when she was paired up with Kurosaki-san one time.

Those who possessed Storm Magic were known as Tempesta Mages and had the ability to manipulate and generate superheated red flames as a form of offense and defense. Flames which in a way worked like actual fire, which could burn an opponent to various degrees, and based on the user, could create heavy damage, able to reduce a person or the area around them to ashes or rubble when adding enough heat.

Akane sent the storm snake to Hana, who used her sniper-rifle to shoot at the creature that was made from strong storm flames. Seeing how her storm bullets were doing nothing, Hana cursed and for a second she lost her concentration, causing her to drop her weapon far from her. Seeing this, Akane smirked and mockingly said to Hana,

"What can you do now that you are defenseless, Kurokawa? This is the difference between you and me! You have brains, but I have skill!" At this point, Hana was running around trying to dodge the storm snake that slithered across the ground like a red blur, ready to strike her at the chance it spotted her lowering her defense.

"Tch, so annoying," grimaced Hana as Tsunami spotted the thin silver chain necklace worn around the brunette's neck with a small but cute playing-card deck charm attached, glowing red. In the next second, playing cards appeared in Hana's hand, that she infused with her Storm Magic, before targeting them at the storm snake. The creature easily dodged each of the cards that were thrown its way; seeing this, Akane's smirk grew wider.

 _'Idiot! Even if your attack landed, my_ _Pyro Anguis only grows stronger, seeing how it is able to absorb Storm Magic. This match is mine,'_ confidently thought Akane. From afar, Reborn seemed to have realized Hana's strategy.

"This match is already over." His words caused Kyoko and Tsunami to worry while Yamamoto kept his eyes on the match. The only one who paid not an ounce of attention to the match was Gokudera, who found himself content in lying in his hime's lap. Just after Reborn said this, a sly smile appeared briefly on the brunette's face that was only spotted by both the cursed-baby tutor and Tsunami. Just after that smile appeared, Tsunami suddenly noticed that all the storm cards that Hana threw out before landed in a circle that entrapped Kurosaki-san.

With the snap of Hana's fingers, the cards exploded, creating a huge smoke screen that filled the entire arena floor, but after it was cleared, everyone saw Hana holding the sniper rifle that she had dropped before and aimed directly at Akane's head. Sweating bullets, no one expected this outcome, not even Akane herself who obviously had a hard time holding back her anger, just when she thought the battle was in her hands, in the end, she lost.

"Checkmate," smirked Hana. Hana was soon declared the winner and afterward returned back to her seat.

"Nice win. You had everything planned right before the match start." Reborn had his attention directed towards Hana as another pair was called to come down and face-off against each other.

"Kurosaki's biggest flaw is her huge ego. I purposely dropped my gun on purpose which landed in close proximity to her, but I couldn't just blindly run up to her with the stupid storm snake in my way. So that's where the next part of my plan came into action. Honestly, it was a simple win," Hana stated this like it was a pure fact, barely paying any attention to the match that was happening down below.

The next one from their group to do battle was Kyoko, who was up against a Fulmine Mage, one who specialized in using Lightning Magic. Honestly, Tsunami was more worried for Kyoko than she was for Hana; even though she didn't know much about Kurokawa, something had told her that the brunette was able to handle herself in a fight. Though when it came to Kyoko, Tsunami didn't even have to rely on that feeling to tell her that Kyoko wasn't a fighter.

If anything, the popular orange haired female was more of a healer than she was a fighter. Tsunami didn't know what to feel when it turned out that the boy she was up against was one of Kyoko's fanboys. The boy looked as if he lost the lottery as he stood facing Kyoko, who offered him a kind smile, which only made him feel worse. Especially since the boy had to pass every final if wanted to graduate, meaning that even though he was infatuated with the school's most popular girl, he still had to defeat her.

During the mist of the battle, Kyoko summoned forth a few defensive sun spells, but they couldn't hold out for long. After the boy summoned forth a powerful lightning attack, she was knocked unconscious but with medium damage, leaving only a few light scratches on her skin. It was obvious how badly Hana had wanted to go to the nurse office's to be by Kyoko's side, yet for some reason, she remained sitting beside Tsunami. When questioned, the brunette simply answered...

"Kyoko is in good hands and the boy held back with his attacks. Besides someone's gotta be here to cheer you on, Tsunami." Hana sent her a wink and Tsunami, for the first time, felt something close to friendship with the brunette she had only shared a few words with throughout their school years, but nevertheless, Tsunami could sense that Hana possessed a good heart and that made her smile.

After Kyoko's battle, a few more names were called and after a while, it was Yamamoto's turn. "Looks like I'm up!" Yamamoto, who had once again tried to pat Gokudera, received only a vicious growl and almost had his hand scratched off by Gokudera's claws.

"Baka-Dog, only my hime is allowed to touch me!" growled Gokudera, trying to scratch at Yamamoto's hand, who laughed him off. Tsunami wondered why Gokudera had insulted Yamamoto with "dog" when she heard Hana speak up,

"Good luck, Yamamoto!" cheered Hana, though in a less energetic voice.

"Knock 'em dead," pinched in Reborn, giving the taller male a thumbs up.

"A-Ano... Good luck as well, Yamamoto-san!" Tsunami shyly sent her own encouragement, only to have Gokudera soon butt in by adding,

"Hurry and get lost, Baka-Dog!" yelled Gokudera, only to be reprimanded by Tsunami, resulting in him sulking and Yamamoto laughing.

"Don't worry, I promise to bring back a win!" He grinned, making his way down to the arena floor. There were not many things Tsunami knew about Yamamoto, other than he was nice to everyone and was very skilled in using Rain Magic. Down below, a katana appeared in Yamamoto's hands and shortly after the match was issued. His opponent tried to openly attack Yamamoto, only for his attacks to end up useless as Yamamoto had fast reflexes that allowed him to dodge and maneuver around his opponent's attacks.

Everything went by so fast that the match was over in three minutes when Yamamoto's opponent felt the pressure of a blade pressed against his neck. The deadly serious look in Yamamoto's eyes frightened the teen, who immediately fainted from fright. Once the match was over, Yamamoto placed a cheery smile on his face, making his way back up the stairs.

"Wow, that was fast. Way better than my own match," commented Hana. Yamamoto took his seat beside Tsunami, a large smile on his face.

"Mmm, I think Kurokawa's match was better. What do you think, Tsuna?" Yamamoto turned his attention towards Tsunami, whose cheeks flushed red, now that she was at the center of attention.

"Oi, who said you can refer to my Hime by name, Baka-Dog?!" Gokudera turned his glaring eyes onto Yamamoto, who seemed to not mind that the gray kitten disliked him.

"I-I... liked both matches! You both are special and strong in your own field." This was Tsunami's best and most honest answer she could give them, timidly looking down at her lap, running her hand through Gokudera's soft fur.

"Tsuna, you're very honest, ya know that right? I think I'm liking you more!" smiled Yamamoto, that for once wasn't as fake as most of his other smiles. Though, Gokudera wasn't too pleased when the other reached over and began ruffling Tsunami's short, soft, fluffy brown locks.

"Don't touch my Hime!" yelled the angry silver kitten; gleaming green eyes was promising death to Yamamoto.

"Ah, I just noticed your pet can talk, Tsunami. Wow, first a talking baby who proclaims to be your tutor and now a talking possessive cat. You are filled with weird things," blandly pointed out Hana, while Tsunami was fighting to keep Gokudera away from scratching Yamamoto's face. Reborn stayed in his same spot, only now he was drinking some expresso... and Yamamoto was doing nothing but laughing at the death glare Gokudera was throwing his way.

At least twelve more matches had proceeded before it was finally Tsunami's turn. Once the brunette saw her name broadcasted on the screen, she felt a swarm of butterflies fill her stomach, resisting the urge to throw-up. It was situations like this that sometimes made Tsunami want to run away. She wasn't good at being thrown in the spotlight and she also wasn't that good in combat. For a moment, Tsunami began doubting herself, until she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"You can do it, Tsuna!" Looking up she saw that the hand belonged to Yamamoto who was wishing her well. Joining in next was Hana who slapped a hard hand against Tsunami's back.

"Go and make that monkey eat dirt, Tsunami." Tsunami could sense that Hana shared some dislike towards her opponent, who was one of Tsunami's notorious bullies and also a huge Kyoko fanboy, Kensuke Mochida. Remembering all the cruel things Mochida had done to her, Tsunami felt a sense of dread when she felt someone pinch her cheeks.

"Stop panicking and going down memory lane, Dame-Tsuna. Remember you have a match to win. Remember what you said to me when you finally decided to make a difference about yourself," Reborn reminded Tsunami when her attention was next stolen by Gokudera.

"I believe in you, hime! And if things get too rough, I'll come in and protect you!" declared Gokudera. Hearing all of this, Tsunami couldn't help but smile, feeling a small sense of confidence. Getting up from her seat, Tsunami made her way down onto the floor.

"Hah, so I'm against Dame-Tsuna. This is going to be quick and easy." Mochida gripped a sword in his hand, already confident that he would for sure win this match. Seeing how his opponent was none other than Dame-Tsunami, the clumsy idiot and laughing stock of the school, there was no way he would lose against such a weak person.

"How dare that idiot looks down on my hime! I'll bomb the bastard!" angrily shouted Gokudera, who, despite his struggling, was easily being held back by Reborn. Soon the match was issued to start and Mochida wasted no time, shooting out first with his sword, trying to slash Tsunami with it. Luckily Tsunami was able to dodge most of his attacks but she knew she couldn't hold out for long.

"You were always one to run away like a wimp, Dame-Tsuna! Can you run away from this!? Aqua Slicer!" After slashing his blade horizontally, multiple blades of water blades were projected towards Tsunami. Tsunami was smart enough to use a sun spell that increased the strength of her body, allowing her to reduce the amount of damage she would take from Mochida's attack. Which was a smart move, seeing how those blades were powerful enough to the cut the arena floor.

Even though the amount of damage she would take was reduced, Tsunami still couldn't help but scream out once those attack hit her. The pressure was like being hit by a small truck; Tsunami's body was sent flying, until roughly hitting the ground as she struggled to get back on her feet.

"Hime!" At this point, Gokudera tried everything in his power to remove himself from Reborn's iron grip. His precious Hime was being hurt and he had to do something about it. He just couldn't watch her be the punching bag to this jackass's attacks! Reborn stayed silent, eyes on the match, while both Hana and Yamamoto wore a worried expression.

"Still trying to stand? Then try this, Vi Aquarum Ruptis!" A jet stream of water burst from out of his sword; still injured, Tsunami had no way to dodge. A stream of high-pressure water pummeled into her gut and sent her flying back even farther. At this point Tsunami was drenched in water and pain; a part of her deeply wanted to give up, but... she still got up. She was tired of being weak and hopeless all the time.

"Oh... It seems someone is either stupid or finally got some guts," mocked Mochida as Tsunami, despite the screaming protest of her body, still moved her body, placing her hands flat on the ground.

A green circle appeared as Tsunami called out, "Levius Fac Forum!" Bolts of electricity sparked from her hand. Mixing with the water on the ground, it directly attacked Mochida. Most who saw this was surprised that Dame-Tsuna, the weakest girl in the school, had managed to land an attack, including Mochida, who soon found out that even though the attack didn't hurt as much, he couldn't move his body.

"What the... What have you done to me, Dame-Tsuna?!" Mochida was angered when he found himself paralyzed, watching as Tsunami, trembling and pathetic, got to her feet. Calming herself down, Tsunami stretched out her arm and from her palm, a bright glowing red spell circle appeared.

"Ignis Fatuus Voluntatem-o-Versus!" Tiny red fireballs appeared; ever since her training with Reborn, the spartan tutor had been forcing Tsunami to study and work more on practicing fire spells. At the moment Tsunami could perform up to five Level D-Storm Magic spells, which was better than when she could perform none. Right now, she was using one of those spells that she learned in her match against Mochida.

Tsunami sent the crimson fireballs shooting towards Mochida who was still paralyzed; upon impact, the only thing that everyone saw was a large smoke screen. Upon the fourth fireball attack, Mochida was finally able to move his body and dodge the attack. Though the screen of smoke left him unable to see his opponent.

"Where are you, Dame-Tsuna?! You're a coward!" shouted Mochida, only to receive nothing but silence, but after a while, he heard the faint sound of static electricity somewhere in the distance. Searching wildly for where Tsunami was planning on ambushing him, only to noticed a large green spell circle glowing from underneath his feet.

By now the smoke was starting to clear and Mochida looked down and saw he was caught in the lightning spell. Directing his eyes towards where he saw a battered Tsunami standing far across from him, the teen couldn't help but glare at the girl, but was left caught off guard when he noticed a subtle change about Tsunami. It was her eyes; no longer were they naive and innocent, but serious and intense, burning a light shade of orange. Never had he seen such an expression come from the wimpy and stupid girl, who at the moment brought a chill down his bones.

"Fulgur Carcerem!" Tsunami called out as a green burst of electricity shot upward from the spell Mochida was trapped in. There was no way he would be left standing after taking on the brute force of a Class B-Lightning Spell. Immediately, the medical staff came and carried the unconscious teen to the nurse's office, while everyone else was in a state of shock. Not only had Dame-Tsuna defeated Mochida, but she was also able to pull off a Class B-Lightning Spell.

Tsunami felt so happy and proud of her win, yet felt faint and weak after performing a Class B-Lightning Spell, that Reborn forced her to learn at the last minute. To be quite honest, even Tsunami was surprised that she was actually able to pull it off. Feeling something lands in her arms, Tsunami saw that it was Reborn. "Good job, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn congratulated the brunette, who couldn't help but smile after hearing such rare words come from the infant.

Proud at what she was able to accomplish, Tsunami's world soon turned dark as she fainted, but for some odd reason, she felt herself fall into a pair of strong arms. Her nose was hit with the relaxing scent of the misty rain, feeling safe in the warm arms that held her, offering nothing but peace and tranquility to her mind.

 **End of Chapter Four**

* * *

Sorry for the wait~! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!:)


End file.
